The heart rate is known in the art as an indicator of different kinds of medical conditions. Therefore, different types of heart rate monitors have been provided over the years. However, mere monitoring of the heart rate itself may be of little importance. Furthermore, when the heart rate of the patient shows different behaviors, it may be beneficial to perform additional measurements—which may not be required in normal conditions—in order to acquire more extensive information relating to the health conditions of the patient. Therefore, there is a need for simple and effective systems and methods for cardiac monitoring.